


I don’t wanna love you (if you’re only gonna be mine to lose) [ ART ]

by mippippippi



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26178655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mippippippi/pseuds/mippippippi
Summary: I hope you will enjoy this wonderful story , even more so if you have a good investment in Kleenex!
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 9
Kudos: 39
Collections: Swan Queen Supernova V: Forever Starstruck





	I don’t wanna love you (if you’re only gonna be mine to lose) [ ART ]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lylaslegend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lylaslegend/gifts).
  * Inspired by [i don’t wanna love you (if you’re only gonna be mine to lose)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26214361) by [lylaslegend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lylaslegend/pseuds/lylaslegend). 



> I hope you will enjoy this wonderful story , even more so if you have a good investment in Kleenex!

Cover art for

 **I don’t wanna love you (if you’re only gonna be mine to lose)** by lylaslegend

[[full size]](https://64.media.tumblr.com/c4a23a07bd0cdb9bc273d8edb14eeb69/9b00da76abdd7c8c-19/s1280x1920/c4dabc1310164eaa187cbe07d97f6bc4d36028c2.jpg)


End file.
